The Poison Princess
by LavanderJade
Summary: Long ago, a vengeful witch placed a curse upon the innocent baby Hinata. The curse prevented her to be touched by people and vise versa. Around her kingdom, she was known as the poison princess, because one touch from her can cause unimaginable pain. With Sasuke's help, they set out on an adventure to break her curse.
1. The Past

_**Author's Note:**_ To those who read _The Island Esme_ , I am going to be re-writing that story since I am not liking how it is going. No worries though, while I work on that, I am writing this story instead and _Music Camp_ (Still working on the first chapter). Enjoy reading and please do not be afraid to leave a constructive review, those are always welcome!

 _ **Chapter 1: The Past**_

18 years ago, a beautiful Princess was born. The King and Queen were overjoyed to have brought their first child into the world. When they had announced that the baby was female, their people were ecstatic about the news, for it had been over a century since a Princess was born in their kingdom. It was also rumored, spread by older generations that female Hyugas with royal blood were captivating.

The rumor was correct; even thought Hinata was only a baby. They can see that her big lavender eyes would captivate many men's attention. Cheeks so red it put a rose to shame. Her smile so beautiful they believe it could melt a dragon's stone cold heart. She was going to be an enchanting princess.

The story about a beautiful baby princess spread like fire throughout the country. Everyone from nobility to civilians, have come from everywhere to get the chance to see the baby girl and welcome her into the world. Not only were the guests there to celebrate their majesties' first born, they were there to strike an arrange marriage between the princess and their sons. Not only to gain the Moon Kingdom, Callisto, would they also gain a beautiful princess as well. However, they were not successful with their bargains for the King is very protective of his daughter. No man shall have her heart unless he approves.

The first time the King laid his eyes on his precision daughter, he knew she already had him wrapped around her chubby little fingers. He vowed right there and then he would protect her no matter what. However, he cannot protect her from powerful magic soon coming their way.

"Look what we have here." A sinister voiced said through the noisy and festive large room. Hearing the evil intent of the voice, everyone in the room became silent.

"Who's there?" Boomed Hiashi as he stood up from his throne. "Show yourself." He demanded. Feeling the negative energy surrounding her, baby Hinata cried out hoping for the unwanted energy to go away.

Hearing her baby's distressed cry and feeling danger in the air Hitomi ran towards her baby's crib. To have easier access to see the baby, Hitomi thought it was a great idea to place the crib a few feet in front of the thrones. She regretted that decision now as she tried to reach her baby. However, a mysterious hooded person suddenly materialized beside the crib. Seeing the vile person reached for her daughter, she pushed herself closer to them. However, her body suddenly froze mid-stride. No matter what she did, she could not move a muscle and watched helplessly as the person held the crying baby. She wanted nothing more than just to grab Hinata from the person and held her safely in her arms.

Looking at his frozen wife who was in mid stride, he knew he was also put under the same spell as he tried to reach for his sword. Panic sets in his heart as the person touched Hinata's red face. "Guards!" Called Haishi. Thankful that he could still use his voice. However, that glimpse of hope was shattered when his calls were not answered.

"Don't waste your breath my King. I have put your soldiers to sleep and everyone in the room paralyzed until I am done with your daughter." The hooded person said walking towards Hitomi who had tears running down her face but eyes flared wildly with anger. Smiling, the person held the the crying baby in front of her. "Do you want to hold your baby my Queen?" She taunted. "Look at how she dislike her situation." Hitomi stared helplessly at her crying child wishing this were a nightmare from which could wake up.

"Enough." Haishi said. "What do you want?" His voice breaking as he watched his wife and baby helplessly. How could he have let this happen when he was supposed to protect his wife and child from any situations? He promised both of them that no harm would be done towards them. Yet, there they were in a dangerous situation and he cannot help both of them. He had failed, not just as a husband but as a father as well.

"I want nothing more than your misery." Hissed the person. Cradling Hinata in her arms, the person walked towards Haishi. With every step she took, her anger heightened. This man had no right to happiness after what he had done to her.

"What have I done to deserve your anger?" Haishi asked in confusion. He had no recollection of his past about a person he had done wrong. If that were the case, he would not have been in this predicament.

"You don't remember do you?" The person said stopping in front of the King. Haishi shook his head combing through his brain trying to remember what he had done wrong. The person's anger flared making Hinata cry louder. Of course, he wouldn't remember her, their so called friendship was a lie until he found someone better. If it wasn't for him and his charming ways, she would not be who she was today. She wouldn't be filled with rage, misery, and loneliness. Having enough of the game, she took her hood off to reveal herself.

Haishi's eyes widened in recognition. Those deep golden eyes and silver hair that would shimmer under the sun, was hard to forget. "Kuria." Haishi breathed out quietly looking at the beautiful woman in front of him.

Kuria smiled at Haishi's disbelief looked. "So you do remember me."

"You're supposed to be dead."

"Tsk tsk. Don't you know not to believe in rumers?" Kuria placed a hand on Haishi's chest before circling around him, eyeing him from head to toe. He sure had come a long way since their teenage years. Kuria recalled a scrawny, yet muscled boy greeting his people through the streets.

"Why are you doing this?" Haishi's voice soften as his eyes landed on his precious baby who seemed uncomfortable in the woman's arm.

Following his eyes, Kurai looked at the baby in her arms. "You should know Haishi. After all, you have made the wrong choice."

 **~Flashback~**

Haishi was still a Prince, just shy of 19 years and Kurai had just turned 18 when they first met. He was walking through the kingdom greeting his people when a young beautiful girl tripped into his arms and suddenly being covered in white powder.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized; horrified that she had dumped flour all over the prince. She nervously whipped and padded the flour from his shirt, apologizing as she goes.

"Don't worry about it, no one was hurt." Haishi said whipping the flour from his eyes.

After the incident, they became fast friends. Kuria knew getting to the Prince's heart was easy due to her appearance. Everyone in the kingdom always praises her looks, with her enchanting golden eyes and long silver hair, she was sure that the Prince would propose to her soon enough. However, unbeknownst to the golden-eyed girl, Haishi had no feelings towards her, just thought of her as a close friend.

* * *

Two years later, Haishi announced he was throwing a ball for a special person in his life. Kurai beamed at the announcement knowing that it was for her.

Entering the extravagant ballroom, Kurai's eyes widen in amazement at the high ceilings adorned with gold paintings of angels and clouds. Three diamond chandeliers twinkling against the lights making the ballroom sparkle. She was not surprise at the beauty of the ballroom, however, what took her breath was the beautiful lavender flowers in golden vase, perched on top of each white clothed rounded table and flower petals thrown around the floor. Smiling to herself, she knew he did this because her favorite thing in the world were flowers.

Looking around the room, she saw that every girl worn their most expensive and elaborate ball gowns for the occasion. Hoping to catch the Prince's eyes and be the special person in his heart. She laughed to herself, knowing that Haishi would never look twice at any woman here, for she was the prettiest of them all. She may have a plain baby blue, off the shoulder ball gown but her exotic hair and eyes set her apart from every girl in the room.

With confidence, she strides toward the royal table and curtsied in front of her dear friend.

"Welcome Kurai, I hope you are enjoying yourself." The prince said with a bright smile.

"I actually just got here, but I'm sure I'd enjoy my time with you tonight." She said giving him a flirtatious wink. Haishi stared at her in confusion that went unnoticed by his dear friend. Before he could ask, someone had already pulled her away for a dance.

The night wore on and Kurai was getting impatient with her future lover. How much time does he need before he gets the courage to ask her to marry him? She sighed in frustration as she rested her head on the table. Hearing a utensil clinking against a glass, she perked up seeing that the handsome prince had stood up from his seat waiting for everyone to quiet down.

"As you may have known, I threw this party for a special girl who had held my heart and attention for many years." Hearing him say those words, Kurai sat straighter and smiled brightly towards her dear friend. Her heart fluttering at every words he said. "Tonight, I am asking her hand in marriage." Hiashi turned his attention towards the table Kurai was currently occupying, making Kuria's heart thump harder in her chest. Placing a hand on her chest to calm her heart, she waited for her future lover to ask the question.

"Hitomi, will you marry me?" He asked, going down on one knee.

Happiness was the first thing she felt when Haishi said those four little words. Completely not hearing the name Hiashi have said. Then confusion itched into her face when a girl squealed yes besides her and ran towards who she thought was hers. Everyone cheered in excitement that their Prince was finally getting married. For her, it felt like her heart had shattered into a million pieces. The room became hot and heavy to her as she sat there looking at the new engaged couple share their first kiss in public. Hot tears ran down her cheeks, feeling betrayed by her own best friend. How could he do this to her? Why had he not say anything to her? Why lead her on? She thought to herself breaking into sobs.

Those near her heard her agonizing cry and tried to comfort the poor soul. Everyone's attention were soon on her and with everyone crowding around her, she felt like she could not breathe. Breaking out of the crowd, she gave a furious look towards the royal couple.

"Kuria are you alright?" Haishi asked full of concern, letting go of his fiancé's hand so he could go to his dearest friend's aid.

"Tell me Haishi, have you ever considered me as more than a friend? Are you going to choose her over me? Someone you knew for years?" Kuria asked with a hard look on her face stopping him in his track. Never in his time that he knew her, ever saw this side of her. The Kuria he knew was sweet and understanding. Watching his face soften, she knew he felt sorry for her. She turned away from him, knowing the answer to her question.

"I've known Hitomi since we were children and the first time I laid my eyes on her, I knew she was the one for me." Haishi said softly, full of sincerity in his tone. "I'm sorry for making you think otherwise, but I am always going to choose her, the love of my life."

Her breath caught in her throat as people started snickering and talking about how she was embarrassing herself in front of everyone. Big fat tears ran down her face as people laughed at her for thinking she had a chance with the Prince. Who could blame her, after all she was a beautiful girl fit to be a queen and the Prince had taken a liking to her company.

Feeling unwanted, Kurai ran out of the ballroom, out of the castle, and into the cold winter night's embrace. Too focused on her pain, she failed to hear the worried Prince calling out her name. Not bothering to look back, Kurai ran straight into the thick forest, not caring that the branches tattered her dress or the cold air prickling her bare arms. She only had one destination in mind, the river.

Lungs burning, cheeks stinging from her frozen tears, she looked down the black river below and let herself fall into death's cold embrace.

 **~End of Flashback~**

"That day your faith was sealed." Kurai said in hatred with a hint of pain lace her voice. "But so was mine." She added. After she had jumped into the river, a mysterious dark voice called out to her, begging her to fight. Fight for what she wants. Let her heart be filled with hatred and darkness, for this will save her life and obtain what she desired most.

"How are you alive?" Haishi asked bewildered. It was a week after the ball when an unsettling news about his dearest friend was announced. He mourned for her death. Made sure that her body was buried appropriately and with respect. Here she was many years later looking better than ever.

"I made a deal with the devil." Kurai smirked at the fear stricken King. She remembered that night, the night her heart shattered into millions of pieces, as if it was yesterday. She remembered a voice telling her to let hatred fill her heart. Taking dark voice advice, she let the negative emotions flow through her veins as the freezing water enveloped her body. Then a strong energy tingled every fiber of her body, warming her to the core and making her stronger the more she fought for her life. A few years later, Kurai could do unimaginable spells and became a powerful witch.


	2. Hinata's Curse

**Chapter 2: Hinata's Curse**

 **Author's Note:** _Well, let me just first say that I am sorry for taking my sweet time uploading this chapter... My laptop died on me and I couldn't get a new one until Christmas (Thank goodness I didn't really need my laptop for dead week and finals). Then my friends and I had planned a trip to go snowboarding so I decided to enjoy my break instead of writing. I know I am a terrible person, I'm sorry! However, I do have 1 and a half chapters written so you can expect to at least get an update every week! Also, a big round of applause to my beta, SoberThoughts (check his stories out, they leave you hanging on your seats and wanting more!) for painting this chapter how I wanted it to be!_

 _Enjoy reading!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Everyone in the throne room watched in horror at the scene before them. They had never seen their king so powerless and their queen so hopeless. Before the witch came, they were all enjoying the celebration: Laughing, dancing, and admiring the newborn baby. However, their good time had abruptly ended when Kurai entered the room.

"Hello, people of Callisto!" Kurai greeted, turning her attention away from the King. "Today is your lucky day! For you will witness my great power as I bring misery to your precious rulers!" Kurai smiled brightly at her captive audience, paralyzed by spell and petrified from fear. They reminded her of ants whom's lives she could easily stomp out. However, they were not her concern, for she had better things to do with her time.

"Please don't do this." Hitomi cried out pleadingly.

"No can do my Queen." Spat the silver haired woman. "Now I will take what you love, just as you have done to me." With a wave of a hand, a dagger appeared in her grasp.

"No! Please stop!" Hitomi begged. Wishing for someone to stop this madness.

"Kurai, I'll do anything you want! Just leave my daughter alone." The King said, trying to bargain with the witch. After all, he was the one that caused her pain, not the baby.

However, their words fell on deaf ears as she raised the dagger above Hinata's heart. Everyone in the room gasped in terror as they tried to look away, but due to the spell Kurai had cast, they were forced to watch as the witch directed the dagger at the princess' heart.

Before the dagger could pierce through Hinata's heart, a blinding bright light brought Kurai to a halt. Once the ominous light dissipated, a beautiful blond woman in white appeared in its place.

"Kurai, I should have known this was your plan all along." The blond woman said.

"But you're too late enchantress! After I am done, the warlock will have become more powerful than you!" Kurai raised the dagger again. This time the business end pointed at the mysterious blonde woman.

"You are forgetting one thing Kurai; I am still stronger than you." Said the enchantress. With a flick of her hand, the dagger suddenly flew out of Kurai's grasp, barely grazing the baby's blanket.

Kurai winced at the impact of the magic the enchantress sent her way. However, she wasn't done here, because there is another trick up her sleeve that the enchantress herself cannot stop. Placing her hand on Hinata's head, she chanted her spell.

"Pretty as a rose, she has her thorns.

This is the faith of the king's first-born.

For anyone she may touch, poison will flow.

Without support, her hatred grows."

The enchantress gasped in disbelief, unable to stop the spell being cast.

"How did you obtain that spell?" She asked, enraged that someone had used a forbidden spell.

"The sorcerer is always one step ahead." Kurai smiled triumphantly at the alarmed enchantress. "I would love to stay and chat, but I know you have a lot on your plate." Kurai placed the sleeping princess back into her crib and disappeared into the cold night. No trace of her presence to be found.

As soon as she disappeared, her spell over the castle was broken. The queen rushed to Hinata's side when she had regained control over her body again, the king just on her heels. Meanwhile, others in the room rushed out in panic, leaving behind a select few that were concerned or curious about the royal family.

"I wouldn't touch her your majesties." The blond woman warned. Stopping the King and Queen's advance before they got too close.

"Why not?" Hitomi asked looking down at her child.

"I'm afraid the spell she put on your daughter is a curse." The Queen fell silent, but the King persisted.

"Can you do anything to break it?" Haishi asked hopefully.

The enchantress shook her head. "We should talk privately." Looking around the room, some of their guests who stayed were murmuring to one another of what had transpired in the throne room. Some showed concerned over the baby, while

others began an inevitable slew of speculations that would no doubt spread to awful rumors.

* * *

Once the reluctant nosy guests were sent home, they had relocated Hinata's crib back to her bedchamber, where they were currently discussing their princess's situation.

"Is there any way to break the curse enchantress?" The king asked again as they stood over the princess' crib.

"Please call me Tsunade." The enchantress said. "Also, the spell she used was a curse that binds to a person's faith. The only one who can break it is your daughter." Tsunade explained. Still in disbelief of how the warlock got his hands on such forbidden spell.

"Does that mean we won't be able to touch our daughter?" Hitomi asked, falling into her husband's arms.

Haishi wrapped his arms around his frail wife's waist, keeping her from falling apart. "Can you do anything to help us lady Tsunade?" Haishi asked hopefully.

Tsunade's heart ached for the royal couple but she knew she could only do so much against such a powerful spell. "I can only cast a charm to prevent her from poisoning anyone that would come in contact with her clothing." Tsunade said as she looked at the couple. "I would need a trinket that is significant to you both."

Without hesitation, Hitomi reached behind her neck to remove the gold necklace she wore. "This was the royal family heirloom passed down from generation to generation to symbolize the longevity of the Kingdom." She said as she handed the necklace to her.

"This will do." Tsunade took the necklace in her hands and appreciated the artistry of the necklace. The chain was made of gold and in the center was a flower, an aconite flower to be exact. The Royals' crest. The cruel irony of the situation didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade however because aconite is also known as the "queen of poisons".

With a wave of her hand, the powerful enchantress placed a charm on the necklace. "As long as she wears this necklace, her and other's clothing will act as a barrier. Be warned, being touched by or touching her bare skin will cause unparalleled pain." The enchantress explained as she picked up the now fully awoken baby into her arms.

"You must not forget little one, to break the spell you must be courageous, loyal, and most importantly forgiving. This will help you through the treacherous adventure that awaits you." Tsunade smiled down at the lavender-eyed baby and touched the necklace to help the baby remember her words.

Tsunade turned towards Hinata's parents. "A word of advice, make sure Hinata does not harbor ill feeling towards anyone. Hatred will be her downfall." Tsunade warned the rulers as she placed the laughing baby in Hitomi's arms. Both the king and queen looked down at their precious daughter and smiled.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Hitomi smiled, grateful that she can now hold her baby. She may not be able to kiss her, but at least she can hug and hold her, which was a step up from not being able to hold her at all.

"Please, what can we do to repay you?" The King asked, willing to do anything for someone who had saved their only child. Their gratitude was immense, but when they looked up, confusion set in. For like Kurai, the enchantress had disappeared without a trace.

* * *

 **Thank you for those who reviewed, favorited, and follow my story! I didn't think it would get this much attention on just one chapter!**

 **Sasuhinacanon -** I actually have never heard of the anime before and I will check that out later! It sounds awesome and might give me some ideas for this story.


End file.
